


Home Run

by Willowy



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Moreid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowy/pseuds/Willowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid has had an exhausting, exhilarating day. Morgan has the perfect way to help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> My friend exonev was kind enough to make me a lovely Jencer picset on tumblr, so I wrote this as a thank you for her. It's my first MoReid, so please be kind. ;)

**Home Run**

 

“I knew you could do it, pretty boy,” Derek Morgan said as he leaned against the bar, raising his beer bottle high.

 Spencer Reid raised his up to clink with Derek’s and said “Yeah, that makes one of us.”

 They both drank and Derek beamed his blinding smile at the man he loved. Spencer looked down at his lap, suddenly shy. He loved it when Morgan looked at him like that, and really loved it when he could impress him, like he had today. Usually that was accomplished with brainpower, not physical prowess, but today was different. Reid had hit the winning home run against the Secret Service, and it was cause for celebration. The first home run of his life.

 “What are you gonna do for the rest of the night?” Derek asked him.

 “Oh, just go home and shower, for one thing,” Spencer replied.

 “You want company?” Derek asked, his voice approaching that low rumble that Spencer couldn’t resist.

 “Always,” he replied. “But… I’m feeling a little over-stimulated right now? I just would love some peace and quiet after this crazy day.”

 “How about…” Derek began, leaning close, “I stop and get us a six-pack, and we’ll put on one of those old movies you love and just kick it at your place?”

 Spencer breathed out, relieved. A night on the couch with his favorite person was just what the Ph.Doctor ordered. “Fine… good. See you soon?”

 The bigger man nodded as they both stood up to go.

 “Morgan?”

 “Yeah kid?”

 “Thank you… for earlier.”

 Derek put his arm around the thin man’s shoulders as they walked out of the bar and said, “Uh-uh, that was all you, man. ALL you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Spencer answered the door in a towel, his post shower still-damp hair curling against his neck. “Hey, hey, come in, come in… I’ll be just a sec.”

 Morgan looked at his lightly muscled frame appreciatively and said “You look fine to me just as you are…” He moved inside and closed the door behind him, setting down the six-pack and reaching around Reid’s thin waist in one movement. Spencer gasped as Derek pulled him against him and took his lips in a warm, firm kiss. Spencer’s hands lifted to Morgan’s handsome, chiseled face as his elegant fingers swept over the bigger man’s cheekbones, then moved down to his heavily muscled chest. God, he loved how solid Morgan felt under his hands.

 The two men were of a height, so they felt each other’s arousal pulsing, straining to get out. Spencer reached down to unzip Derek’s jeans, and groaned as he felt the big man’s hand slide under the towel and grip his own rigid cock. Derek growled softly against Spencer’s throat as he tore the towel away, impatient to have his hands all over his lover, his sweet, sexy man. Derek ran his tongue up the side of Spencer’s throat and fastened on his earlobe, sucking gently as he stroked his cock up and down, so slowly. He pinned him against the door, Spencer’s head tilted back, his eyes closed, along for the ride now, softly moaning as Derek’s warm, calloused hand brought him closer and closer to orgasm, already.

 Spencer gasped and whispered “Wait… wait…” and Derek stopped immediately, afraid he’d hurt him somehow. But Spencer opened his eyes and looked into the warm browns of his lover and smiled, breathing hard… “I just want you out of these jeans…” and he reached down, rubbing Morgan’s thick cock as he removed his pants. Morgan dropped his head back and closed his eyes as Spencer went to work on _him_ now, making low sounds in his throat as he felt Spencer’s light kisses moving down his chest, the younger man gripping his cock, just the right amount of pressure, the perfectly timed strokes and then…

 Spencer’s warm, wet mouth was surrounding him and he cried out, almost peaking right then. Spencer’s grip loosened, trying to prolong it for both of them but Derek wasn’t having it – he needed him now and he pushed Spencer up against the door again, taking both their cocks in his big hand and stroking them together. Spencer gasped and clung to Derek’s shoulders, his legs weakening from the bigger man’s strokes and felt himself nearing orgasm, Derek’s hot mouth on his throat and his deep moans more than he could stand. He cried out as he came hard in Derek’s hand, releasing again and again, feeling it spray hot and wet against his stomach and loving Derek’s panting whispers of “Here it comes, pretty boy… I can’t… _ahhhhh!”_ as he exploded against Spencer’s stomach nearly at the same moment.

 They stood against the door, panting, Derek leaning against Spencer and holding them both up. Derek put his forehead against Spencer’s and they smiled breathlessly at each other. He leaned down and picked up Spencer’s discarded towel, and gently cleaned them both off. “It really turned me on when you hit that run today,” Derek confessed.

 “Obviously,” Spencer smiled and looked at him. He caught Derek’s face and pulled him in for a soft kiss, smiling shyly and said “Maybe I need to do that more often?”

 “Only if you want to. You just being _you_ is what really does it for me.” He reached his thumb up and stroked it along Spencer’s cheekbone. “You know I’m always proud of you, right?”

 Spencer rubbed his cheek against Derek’s hand and said. “I know.”

 “Besides,” Derek smirked, “I like these kind of home runs _a lot_ better!”

 Spencer cleared his throat and furrowed his still-sweaty brow before glancing back up at his lover. “So do I, actually. So do I.”


End file.
